Kolejny stracony dzień
Utwór: Kolejny stracony dzień Wykonawca: Peja ---- Peja] Kolejny stracony dzień z życia poza kontrolą Jak Seta wrzuty luty na poznańskich wagonach Tak cieszy każdy ranek jak z kobietą w ramionach Zasypiam się i budzę, przy muzyce się nie nudzę Przyjaźni nie zmieniam, na pieniądze nie zamieniam Nie przeliczam, idę dalej, wiadomo nie ma lekko Chłopaków pies porobił i penitencjarne piekło Jeb to, jeb to dla rządowych instytucji otwarta nienawiść Kurwo nas nie możesz zabić SLU, onomato, słowem walczę, piach pod butem Tutaj biedne społeczeństwo zagra pod życiową nutę I dlatego co ma lute, innych rozwiązań nie szukam Dla kobiet też coś mam typu dziwka czy suka Zwady nie szukaj, chcesz mieć bezpośredni kontakt? Dobrze ruszają się biodra, pełne usta, twarde cycki Codzień szukają rozrywki, potem obolałe cipki W rytmie tej samej melodii, pod dyktando tej modlitwy Wielokrotnie przełożona siostra Boga się nie boi Posłuchaj mnie dziecinko, w ten sposób nie zarobisz Ref.: Znów kolejny dzień ci uciekł, głupot narobiłeś jeszcze więcej Jak na razie do tej pory życia swego zmienić nie chce x2 Peja Albo radę damy, albo jak tynk odpadamy Stare mury, stare bramy, kamienice dobrze znamy Piwko na prześwicie, toczy się jeżyckie życie Żadnej diametralnej zmiany, ty myślałeś, że co mamy Co, willa i basen ukoronowaniem pracy Na razie nic z tego, to marzenie wiele znaczy To dużo tłumaczy, chwila moment i uciekasz Kładziesz podpałkę pod grilla, z drinkiem na swych ziomków czekasz Sprawdź wodę w basenie, jakieś twarde suty wyszczym Bo to co zobaczyłeś zdało ci się tylko przyśnić Ciepły jesienny wiatr rozwiał wszelkie wątpliwości Fata kurwa ta morgana, czas wyskubać oszczędności Dwa trzydzieści mam na Pilsa, niby chuj, ja go fu Typy piją słodką lu, dzieci wracają ze szkół A przed skrzyżowaniem, niedaleko tuż pod trójką Jakiś typek z komórką umawia się z maniurką Mijam go, przycinam, e zadyma, gejsza mięknie Obchodzi mnie łukiem, ja uśmiecham się pięknie Konkret rozbujany, gonię holendra siódemkę Przesiadam się na rondzie, co za upał, mokre spodnie Nie czekam na neoplan, pod relaks z buta dojdę Tranzy, tranzy, wyłącz bo mnie sygnał tłamsi Alarm wibracyjny, odebrałem message ważny Myśli się spiętrzyły no i koniec wyobraźni Widocznie dzień nie dobry na wolno stylowe jazdy Z lekką zadyszką głodny w porze obiadowej Omijam monopolkę na szczoszały słyszę (muly) Mijam kolejną krzyżówkę, na pasach widzę Sajgon Fury napis kurwa gnają, nie stają, wyprzedzają Pieszych zabijają, rzucam mięsem i przyśpieszam Wymuszam pierwszeństwo i do domu prosto zmierzam Ref. (2x) Peja Przerabiam trzy haki, już mam wchodzić, nie mam gerdy Kurwa biorą mnie nerwy, me kochanie na zakupach Jednak za obiad posłuży mi chmielowa zupa Banan od ucha do ucha, Monia na czas pasowana Macha smyczą z kluczami, wejść do mieszkania pozwala Atak na lodówkę, chrzan cebula i trzy jajka? Całe szczęście, że przynajmniej się ostała mineralka To nie pierwsza niespodzianka dla głupiego naiwniaka Sama się nie zrobi kulinarna zachcianka W oczekiwaniu szamy przesłucham z PeCeta tracki Sound for Spira, Dido, placy nagle blink zawieszka Muszę z dyskiem iść do Deksa, całkiem niedaleko mieszka Słyszę go z daleka, już wiem co się tam dzieje Biały chłopak z czarną muzą na japońskim systemie Więc zostawiam go w spokoju, wracam jeb znowu wychodzę Kiedy wrócę, nie wiem kumpli spotykam po drodze Gadka szmatka, ege szege, eszte meszte, dzwoni Wiśnia Chce muzyki na Ski Skład i o coś tam się ciska Dogaduję sprawę, kończę i pozdrawiam pyska Nie żegnam się z ziomkami, szybko dobijam pod wiatę Podjeżdżam do Ajsmena, siema żacio, rób herbatę Przycupnę na balkonie raczej jeżyckim klimatem Vizavi z okna od Wioli witam się z jeżyckim bratem (siamano, siamano) schodzę na dół dobry grajgul Nagle wkracza cała banda, wielka jak ilość tematów Kogo porobił hegemon, kto się dorobił rabatów Kto na draksach ma przecinkę, patrzę psy na chwilę milknę By za moment buchnąć śmiechem, a to tylko dzielnicowy Chyba za karę wsadzony na jeżyckie rejony Ordynarnie jaram splifta i przycinam czy podejdzie Gdyby miał na miarę mundur to by wygadał jakość jeszcze A tak się prezentuje kurwa przekomicznie śmiesznie Czas polać bo się ściemnia, sprawdzam rozkład linii nocnej Dziękóweczka ziomuś, już mi nie syp, bo telepie mocniej Chwiejnym krokiem odbijam kursem przez ciemne ulice Na uszach Masta Ace, nowojorskie tajemnice Wbijam się w czterdziestkę, ledwo już na oczy widzę Chlapnąłem se na końcu, ucinam małą drzemkę Je, je, je ten Masta daje pięknie Znowu chce mi się siuru, chyba za chwilę pęknę Dzisiaj za dużo browarów i tematów typu crawling Wrzucam nową taśmę w walkman firmy Panasonic Na dobranoc, na wyciąg wolne tracki Ghostface Tu jest najlepiej i nie ważne gdzie mieszkam I tak jak u Cuba to był całkiem dobry dzień Najebany w trzy dupy jak Snoop na Dre Day Grzebie kluczem w zamku człapiąc powoli nogami W chacie będzie teraz piec, tam już czeka Mała Mi Ona dopiero da mi Kolejny stracony dzień z życia poza kontrolą Ref.